cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hacker
Hieronymous Hacker, ('Also Known As, "'The Hacker"), is the main villain in Cyberchase. He plans to take over all of cyberspace. He is supported by Buzz, Delete, and on occasion, Wicked. Hacker is known for his hair supported by wig gel, a pointy chin, and a very conceited and disrespectful personality. He is voiced by Christopher Lloyd . History Hacker began as a creation of Dr. Marbles and work for Motherboard, for an undetermined amount of time. He created Digit to assist him. During this time, he also worked alongside Coop , who trusted him. At one point, Hacker decided that he wanted to be the one to rule Cyberspace. When he reveals that he wanted to use an invention they created together called the Transformatron as a way to take it over, Coop tore apart its blueprints and sent it away. Hacker took revenge on him by switching his helmet with one made out of magnetite. The time warping effects of it caused Coop to leave Slider. Eventually, Hacker removed Motherboard's Encryptor Chip, Digit returned it, and Motherboard banised him, and Dr. Marbles drained his power from him (which explains why Hacker must use a recharger chair and his unending hate for Marbles). Despite the kickout, Hacker took Digit with him. When they found themselves at the Northern Frontier, Hacker had Digit build the Grim Wreaker . When Hacker began creating chaos by causing blackouts to cybersites, Digit restored the power to those affected, and an angered Hacker imprisons him. Digit uses the key function in his beak to break free and return to Control Central, where he was welcomed with opened arms. Shortly after his rebuild, Hacker launched a plan to get back at Motherboard. He programmed a library computer in the real world to crash, which would allow him to breach the system. When he attacked while Motherboard was undergoing an upgrade, damage was done to her, but it was only partial damage. A prominent fact stated throughout the early seasons is that Motherboard's Encryptor Chip will be able to cure this damage, which causes the chip to be a usual target for both the Cybersquad and Hacker. Personality Hacker is conceited (calling himself THE Hacker), manipulative, and has what has been described as a planet sized ego. When he does not get what he wants, he will go to extremes to get it, and sometimes, he'll try to work hard to get at his goal. One instance is seen when he enrolls in wizard school and tries to work hard so that he can become the strongest wizard in Cyberspace. Another instance was when he used a device (voiced by ) to lure cyborgs into allowing Hacker to take over Cyberspace. Throughout the series, Hacker has suffered strong cases of arachnophoebia and plasmophobia. His plasmophobic nature has been known to work against him in some of his schemes. Life Because of Hacker's obnoxious attitude and arrogance, he does not have anyone he would consider a friend, and is hated by almost everyone in Cyberspace, which does not bother him. Most of those who have associated themselves with him are just there to work for him. Usually it's Buzz and Delete doing most of his work, though Wicked would sometimes lend a hand (for her own benefit usually). Some of the cyborgs who have done things for him include: *Trashinator *Olga *Baskerville *Wolfman Relationships Motherboard and Dr. Marbles When Hacker was younger, he liked working for alongside with his father, Dr. Marbles for Motherboard (his mother), but after he decides to take over Cyberspace for his own personal benefit, he made himself an enemy of them. Motherboard has a deep, strong dislike for Hacker because of his betrayal. In the episode, Trick or Treat, when Hacker comes to Control Central to asks for forgiveness (which was a lie), Motherboard almost immediately rejects him and makes it clear that he could never be welcomed there. While Motherboard has a strong dislike for Hacker, Dr. Marbles hates Hacker to no end. In a flashback in the episode, A Day at the Spa, it is revealed that even though Dr. Marbles could have deleted him after his betrayal, he chose instead to drain his power supply and banish him to the Northern Frontier. Because of his loss of power, Hacker has developed a strong hatred for him, likewise. It has come to the point that Hacker has used Marbles for many of his early schemes from the first three seasons. After Hacker took over Cyberspace in season three, Dr. Marbles had to destroy the Encryptor Chip in order to defeat him, he went into hiding to find an alternative to destroying Hacker's virus. After not being heard from or even mentioned in seasons 4 and 5, Hacker finally finds him in season 6 (Step by Step) and tries to use Marbles discovery (Magmulux), against him and Motherboard. An interesting point made here is that when Marbles created Hacker, he gave him brain power equal to him, a decision Marbles had come to regret. Buzz and Delete Hacker is very firm and demanding to his henchmen most of the time. He constantly gets mad at them for doing things wrong, even if it wasn't them who made the mistake. Sometimes he is soft-hearted with them, but returns to being rude at the end of the episode. He usually yells "you duncebuckets!" or "half-brained, bucket of bolts!" when he is displeased and frustrated with them. Wicked Wicked and Hacker are known to have a love-hate relationship. Always going back-and-forth to work together, they usualy end up seperating and sometimes competing against each other when one of them doesn't get what they want, or when they get into a typical break-up argument. In some episodes, he does desire to have her be his partner, but doesn't like the fact that she wants to rule part of Cyberspace instead of Hacker having all the power to himself. The Cybersquad Hacker loathes the kids, Digit, and Slider as much as Motherboard, but he usually acts more calm and clever with them than with Buzz and Delete. Sometimes he would speak sweetly, usually to pretend that he's gone good, or to tease them, such as in the episode, Totally Rad, where he called Inez "tiny-tot". However there were several instances when he would call them "Earth brats", "goody-goody gang" and "terrestrial termites". Gadgets Since Hacker needs to take over the world, there are many gadgets that he must use in order to fulfill his duties. *Grim Wreaker: used for movement from cybersite to cybersite *Rechargeable chair: used as his power source; usually does not function to its fullest (malfunctions) Inventions The following are gadgets that he has made; however, not all of them work accordingly. *Digit: went to Motherboard's side *co-invented designs for transformatrons 1 and 2: destroyed by the Cybersquad *Stormerator : exclusive to The Quest 4: Stop the Stormerator, did not complete in time (destroyed by the protagonist) *Reconfiguratron: used to change anything to CyberCode (binary); disassembled by the Cybersquad and their friends *Bluebird of Zappiness: Perhaps the greatest and most notable invention Hacker has ever made. Motherboard believed thta it could be helped to restore her memory when in reality it could be used to destroy it. She hid it in a secred place and gave hidden clues to where to find them. It was lost and destroyed after deseparate fighting between Ledge, Inez and Hacker. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Article management templates Category:Watercooler Category:Forums Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Monsters Category:Heroes